True Colors
by Michelle18
Summary: One Shot. What if Bulma wanted to finally get the turth concerning Yamcha's cheating? With the help of Chichi and lunch her plan is in motion. Will Yamcha pass the test or will a curious prince win the woman?
1. Default Chapter

****

True Colors

One night Bulma was laying on her bed thinking about the recent rumors floating around about Yamcha. _We've been together so long... And as long as we've been together there has always been these rumors. Now I'm almost ashamed to say I'm starting to believe they are true. How else can I explain his behavior towards me? I can't believe we still don't know each other as well as we pretend to. _

I was just sixteen when we met. I never had a boyfriend before you. Yet there I was so very naive... searching for the dragon balls to wish for the perfect man. Someone dangerous, mysterious, wild, and almost as beautiful as me. And do I dare say someone who can understand the inner workings of my mind. Was I asking for too much? Of course I was. There was no man like this on Earth, so I would just have the dragon balls make me my perfect man. 

Can you imagine waking up in the desert to spot my dream man. Not only was he the man I wished for, he was reality. I could reach out and touch him if I pleased. He was standing there frozen looking at me, like he never seen a girl before (which I found later he hadn't). 

Huh, now that I think of it he was pretty lucky to have seen a beauty like me. Being the first girl he's ever seen, he hit the jackpot. He got the whole package. Brains and beauty, damn I'm good!! I knew it would take a while for us to get together, since he'd always run away screaming like he saw an alien from space or something. Never the less I knew we would end up together. 

That's what makes these rumors so hard for me. To find out my wish come true wasn't perfect after all. The one thing I know now is that he's only human. And to make it worst a human man. There's no man like I dreamed of this world. Maybe he only existed in my mind. I'm not the same naive little girl any more and I turned out far more beautiful than I ever imagined. So it's finally time to get the truth... Even if the truth hurts.

"Woman!!" A familiar voice yelled while pounding on her door.

"What Vegeta?" Bulma quickly opened the door before he broke it, again.

"Damn, your awake. I don't get the pleasure of waking you up but the look on your face makes up for that." Vegeta sneered.

"Well your lucky this face is the only thing your seeing. Because if you would have woke me from my beauty sleep, you'd be seeing the hatchet from under my bed coming towards your face in a very fast and violent manner!" Bulma hissed. 

"Beauty sleep? Ha! So, is the loud noise you make part of the process?" he inquired 'innocently'.

"Are you saying I snore, Vegeta?" She snapped back.

"Either that or there's a wild animal who sleeps in your room at night." he smiled looking around her room then letting his gaze rest on her.

"Oh, whatever, Vegeta! Was there something you wanted?" sounding quite irritated as she jumped back into bed not noticing how Vegeta's eyes followed her every movement.

"Yes, yes there was. As you know I missed dinner and I would like a snack before I go to bed. So try to make something edible this time." he said matter-of-factly.

"UM-NO!!" Bulma rolled her eyes and buried her face in her pillow, "It's late and even though I wasn't tired, you really bore me. Now I want to go to sleep. Ok. Bye-Bye, see you later bud."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the woman's challenge. "Woman, if you refuse to make me food, I will hang you upside down from your ankles until your face turns as blue as your hair. So let's not waste anymore time, get moving."

Bulma let out a heavy sigh ignoring his threat. "If I make you something to eat will you leave me in peace for the rest of the night?" Bulma yawned.

"Of course I will, I only want food not a blabbering idiot such as yourself keeping me up for half the night." Vegeta said throwing Bulma over his shoulder and heading for the kitchen.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" she asked with exasperation.

"Oh nothing, this is incase you decide to make a run for it." Vegeta said, remembering a time when she did just that leaving him with an empty stomach unable to train.

2 hours of cooking and 2 seconds of eating later. Bulma was just finishing up the pots and pans when she turned around to see Vegeta in front of more dirty dishes. There were about twenty dishes which used to be filled with food, now empty.

"Why should I be surprised?" she asked herself. "Sometimes I forget how much Saiyans resemble pigs. Oh well I'll clean them in the morning."

"If I weren't so tired I might teach you a lesson. But why waste my remaining energy on a woman who can't cook?" Vegeta flashed his trademark smirk and strutted away.

Bulma too drained out at this point to respond followed Vegeta's lead and headed for bed.... But as Bulma passed Vegeta's room she caught a glimpse of him undressing. _Hmm, I never realized how attractive Vegeta's body looked before. I've seen him without his shirt but he never looked this good.. Whoa, wait a minuet must be the sleep talking. My bed is calling my name._ And with no time to think another thought, her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep.

****

Part Two

"Woman," Vegeta's voice came out of nowhere.

"What, huh, what's going on?" Bulma sat straight up in bed looking around.

"Ah, that's the reaction I was looking for last night. Blind panic!" He threw his head back and laughed in only way Vegeta could. "Are you going to make me a half decent breakfast or what?"

"Oh, it's just you Vegeta, the hungry little monkey boy." Bulma said as she got out of bed.

"What's wrong, woman? Your beauty sleep hasn't kicked in? Wait! Don't answer I can see it hasn't." Vegeta laughed leaving her room.

When a flying shoe hit the spot where Vegeta's head had been, courtesy of Bulma, he only laughed louder. Vegeta sat at the table when he heard the, oh so familiar, sound of soft mumbling and loud stomping coming down the stairs. He tried to hide his amusement of Bulma's childish behavior, if he wanted any breakfast from her. 

Bulma was on her 24th pancakes when she softly asked Vegeta a question. "Vegeta?"

"What is it woman?"

"Are.... you...scared of being alone?"

"Humph, a Saiyan Prince is not scared of anything especially being alone."

"Not like that, Vegeta, I mean alone with no one to share your life with."

"You mean a mate? Why are you asking me this?"

"Forget it, forget I ever said anything."

"Why Bulma, do you want me to be your mate? WELL FORGET IT!! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and I would not pick a blue haired idiot to be my mate!!"

Bulma confused, turned to face him to find him in a position which could only mean he was going to blast her. Then she couldn't help but to hold her stomach in pain from laughing so hard. Vegeta on the other hand seemed slightly embarrassed when he realized what he almost did. This is a side of Vegeta she hardly gets to see, it only made her laugh harder when his cheeks took on a rosy hue and he coughed lightly in his hand. Obviously trying to mask his overreaction. She turned back to the stove.

"Gee, Vegeta," Bulma giggled helplessly, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "As tempting as that sounds (YEAH RIGHT) no I wasn't asking for your royal hand in marriage. I was just asking, Oh forget it."

"Are you talking about the waste of flesh you're always letting hang around you." 

"Yamcha?" she reminded Vegeta of his name.

He nodded with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Waste of flesh? Ha, ha that's a good one. I think you just might be right, for once."

"What do you mean by that? How many times have I pointed out he's not worthy enough to keep your company?!"

"Careful, Vegeta, it's starting to sound you care, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Vegeta quickly polished off the last of his breakfast. He got up from the table. Bulma shivered as she felt his presence behind her. "What happens between you and that weak excuse of a man is of no concern to me," he whispered practically in her ear. "What is my concern is you having my lunch ready when I take my break from training." 

Bulma jumped when she heard him slam the door to the kitchen on his way to the gravity room. "He cares," she said with a grin on her face.

"Back to business" she snatched the phone off the hook. "Chichi it's Bulma, I need your help with something I'm working on. Come over and bring Lunch. Hopefully she's not holding someone up."

"We'll be right there. See you soon."

Twenty minuets have passed when Chichi and golden hair Lunch bust through the door eager to hear what was going on. The two looked at Bulma with curiosity at it's peek. "Yamcha!!" She declared.

"Yamcha, is that the reason I almost broke my neck trying to get here. What's going on now?" Chichi said slightly disappointed.

Lunch had a much different reaction. With a violent laugh and smile to match she simply replied..."What is it Bulma? Do you want that scumbag taken care of? I never liked that pretty boy anyway. Girl, you know my asking price."

Bulma started laughing once again. "I think Tien served to you naked on a sliver platter, is a bit much."

Lunch snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Damn, well then you know my other asking price."

Now it was Chichi who was laughing. "Um, I think Tien tied to your bedpost covered in melted chocolate is also out of the question. Besides who would put the chocolate on him?"

"Damn, Damn, Damn, you will never escape me Tien. I will have you." Lunch paused with her fist in the air. She looked at the two staring at her trying to hold in their laughter.

"Well do you at least know where I can find him? Forget it , how can I help, Bulma?"

"We all know and heard of the rumors about Yamcha cheating on me, right. Well, I've finally came up with a plan to catch him red handed. I need to know the truth. It will be hard if it's all true but I just have to know. Will you two help me?"

Hearing the sadness in Bulma's voice Chichi and Lunch couldn't refuse the blue haired beauty in her time of need.

"Of course we'll help you, what are friends for?" Chichi grabbed Bulma in a warm hug.

"Yeah girlfriend, you know I'm in! Are you sure you don't need him taken care of?" Lunch winked.

"Ok, I'm going to call Yamcha and tell him to meet me at a romantic restaurant I know of. I'll tell him to wait at the bar until I arrive. Meanwhile I have to get a beautiful girl to hit on him as he sits there. I already have someone in mind, she's beautiful but not as beautiful as me. I still think he'll fall for her. I'll call him on the his cell and tell him something came up. That I'll met him later somewhere else. He has the choice to get up and walk away or stay and live it up with this chick. Then we'll see Yamcha's true colors. For His sake I hope he gets up and walks away." 

Now that Bulma explained her plan, all she had to do was call the beautiful girl she had in mind. "Hello Michelle, This is Bulma Briefs."

"Yes, Bulma how are you? I can't thank you enough for the security system you installed for me. You were right beautiful women such as us can never be too careful."

"I'm glad it's worked out for you. Michelle, I really need a favor from you."

"Of course, what's going on.

As Bulma gave Michelle the low down on Yamcha, she totally agreed to help. Being Michelle to had a similar situation. Only she found her man in bed with his hussy. 

"OK, 7 o'clock. I'll be there. It's been nice hearing from you . I hope next time it will be on better terms."

"You too Michelle. Thanks again for your help. I'll see you at 7."

"So is it on or what?" Chichi couldn't stand the waiting.

"Yes!! Operation Red-Handed is in effect."

"This is all so deliciously wicked. Girlfriend I didn't know you had it in you." Lunch said with a wolfish. smile. "If I can't take him out, can I at least rough him up, _Please."_

"No, attacking his ego is much more effective. And all that more satisfying, I learned that from Vegeta" she said referring to the king of insults.

While the gossiping girls ironed out the details of operation Red-Handed, no one noticed the spiky haired shadow. Yep, it was Vegeta. He was ease dropping on the women's every word.

"Heh, this could get good! These human females lack Saiyan strength but they have the Saiyan mentality. The woman is being devious, and I like it. I should get some training in before the big show tonight. Maybe the woman Bulma calls mother will make me some popcorn." Vegeta walked back towards the gravity room. It looked like he had a little extra pep in his step. It must be the news he overheard. 

****

Part three

"Yamcha! It's your better half Bulma"

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Why do you have something in mind?"

"Actually I do, what do you say about having a romantic dinner with me?"

"Sounds good, are you paying?"

"Sure, besides being drop dead gorgeous, I'm also loaded. So how about 7:15 at that Italian restaurant Tony's."

"That sounds good to me, see you at 7."

"Oh, and Yamcha. Wait at the bar until I get there, ok."

"OK, see you there babe."

Bulma hung up the phone with a hopeful look. "Come on Yamcha, don't let me down."

Chichi and Lunch went home to prepare while Bulma worked on a listening device. That will fit right inside Michelle's earring. Too small for Yamcha to suspect anything. 

Meanwhile in the gravity room, Vegeta is hard at work with his vigorous training. When he briefly thinks about Bulma's situation. "I think it's time to quit for the day if I want to see what becomes of the woman and that clown."

With that in mind he glanced at the clock. And as luck would have it, it was 6:45. "I have twenty minutes to get ready." Vegeta headed upstairs to get cleaned up. When Bulma came flying the opposite direction. 

"Hey, Vegeta. I'm going out for a while. I won't be late. See ya, Bud."

Vegeta didn't have a chance to answer. Bulma was gone. "So it has begun." Vegeta said picking up his pace. Twenty minutes later he came down stairs. He was wearing his 'don't notice me' clothes. A black long sleeve sweater with matching black leather pants. As he walked out the door he grabbed his favorite black trench coat and was on his way.

Yamcha walked into Tony's and he took a quick glace around. He didn't see Bulma, so he sat at the bar like she told him to. He picked a seat close to the window to keep an eye out for her. There were very few people there.. Mostly couples giggling and holding hands. And there were a few men at the bar watching TV and drinking wine. Then he came across an exotic looking women sitting on the opposite side of the bar. They briefly made eye contact but he looked away. He knew Bulma would be there any time and if she caught him looking at this women, she would surely rip his eyes out. 

:Ok Michelle. That's him. Go ahead and approach him. Ask him if he's waiting for anyone and before he has a chance to answer, I'll call him on his cell.: Bulma was talking to her from the ear piece she made to fit in her earring. 

"I got it Bulma, here we go." 

Yamcha glanced back towards the beautiful girl's direction. When to his amazement she was walking his way. She had long, deep auburn hair. Which complimented her gorgeous emerald eyes perfectly. Her skin look so soft and flawless. She has a little black dress on with at least 3" heels on. Her lips were shiny from the lip gloss she must have put on. He got a whiff of her perfume, gosh she smelled good. And before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him. 

"So. Like what you see?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Yamcha said shaking his head not realizing he was staring.

"It's fine, is anyone sitting here?"

"Um, well, no, but....."

"My name is Michelle. And you are?"

"Yamcha, Yamcha's my name."

"Yamcha? Huh, that sounds familiar . Wait! I know, do you play baseball for the Titans?" 

"Well, yes I do" 

"HA! I knew it. I'm a very big fan of yours. Wow, I can't believe I'm sitting her with you. Are you waiting for someone."

"Actually........."

Ring......Ring Yamcha's cell phone went off startling him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. Hello, oh...um...hi... where are you? What you can't make it. No sweat, we'll meet up later. Alright then bye."

"Who was that?" Michelle asked knowing it was Bulma.

"Just one of by buddies. He was suppose to me here, but something came up. He probably got into another fight with his girl. "

"Speaking of girlfriends, do you have one? I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble." Michelle asked while tucking her hair behind her ear with one hand. Making sure Bulma can hear loud and clear. And brushing his cheek with the other.

"Clam down Bulma, don't blow our cover. Stick to the plan or all this will be for nothing. We need more proof." Chichi whispered.

Bulma, Chichi, and Lunch were sitting in a quiet corner of Tony's. Yamcha failed to see the three women earlier. Due to the fact as soon as he stepped foot into the door, the girl's menu's snapped up to hide their faces.

"Cool it girl!" Lunch added. "He'll get his soon enough. I make sure of it."

"QUIET! I want to hear this." Bulma snapped. 

"Girlfriend? That's a silly word. I have girls who are friends but no one really serious. Well, that is if your interested." Yamcha smiled putting his hand on her thigh "Why don't we go to a table where we can be alone and get to know each other."

"I knew he wasn't a good mate, but this is disgraceful." Vegeta snuffed. He was outside the window Yamcha sat by to wait for Bulma. He was listening the entire time to Yamcha dig his own grave. 

"Of course I'm interested. Yes, let's go get a table. I starting to find out there's a lot of things I should know about you. Let me lead the way." Michelle was repeating everything Bulma was telling her in her ear.

Bulma quietly gave her directions on which way to lead Yamcha. Bulma also told her how to react when she sees her at the table.

Yamcha was so enchanted by his newly found conquest, he didn't pay attention to which he was going. Michelle could have pushed him off a cliff and he would have never saw him coming. 

"Oh my goodness! Could it be?" Michelle squealed.

"Huh, what, who?" Yamcha asked but not really concerned

"There's a girl I haven't seen in years. She built a security system for me a few years back. I insist you meet her."

"Sure is she cute as you?"

"I can't believe he just said that! Is this scum that thick headed. What ever happens to him next, he deserves and more!!" Vegeta said with a disgusted look on his face though amused none the less.

"Hello, my friend it's been awhile. I want you to meet my new boyfriend, his name is Yamcha." Michelle gushed following the plan.

"What is that idiot doing? He's not even looking to see who it is. Maybe if he got his eyes off her ass he would see who she's talking to. LOOK UP!!! LOOK UP!!!" Vegeta was now bouncing in place.

Yamcha was so busy congratulating himself on being such a ladies man, he didn't notice the menus lowering. 

"So, **_BULMA _**is this girls night out or can we join you?" Michelle said trying to get Yamcha to look up.

By this time Yamcha frozen in place. Terrified and suddenly soaked with sweat, he forced himself to look up. The first person he saw was Chichi sitting with her arms crossed. She quietly whispered 'YOUR BUSTED!!' Then his heartbeat became unnaturally erratic when he saw Lunch. She was mouthing the words 'YOUR DEAD MEET, BUDDY BOY!!'. Making a slashing motion towards her neck. With a big gulp he brought himself to look at Bulma. She was sitting there pissed off with tears in her eyes.

"Smile, your on Bulma camera!" Michelle blurted out.

"NO, BULMA, PLEASE!!! IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!" Yamcha pleaded to Bulma.

"Sorry Yamcha," Michelle said taking the ear piece from her ear. "She's got you on tape."

He watched in horror as the rest of the ladies pulled out a similar devices.

"**_So this is what you've been doing behind my back, huh? I knew I couldn't trust you. That's why I set this all up. To see for myself what an asshole you really are!" _**Bulma was now climbing over the table trying to get her hands on that two timing dog. **_"I finally see who you really are, you pig!! All the times I suspected something was going on, you always denied it. Now, Yamcha there's no way you can talk your way out of this. Not only did I BUST you! Now I'm DUMPING you, BITCH!!!!!!!!!"_**

Bulma threw the ear piece on the table and landed a solid punch in his face. And without another word she ran out of the restaurant. Yamcha went to follow her when suddenly Lunch grabbed him by the throat.

"I've been waiting for this, pretty boy!" Lunch was practically foaming at the mouth. When Yamcha desperately started reaching for something. He got it, the pepper. He violently shook it in front of her face. When Lunch Stepped back, and....... "Ha... Ha.. Chooooo.................."

Lunch's blonde hair suddenly turn blue. She was back to her old sweet self again. This was just what Yamcha wanted. The chance to break free from Lunch's more violent side and try to make Bulma understand. He got off the floor and went for the door. While Chichi went for the pepper. She tried to do the same as Yamcha but for the opposite effect. Chichi wanted the fiery blonde back!

Vegeta saw Bulma running for the door. So he ducked into an ally besides Tony's, so she wouldn't see him. 

"Bulma, please, stop!!" Yamcha grabbed her arm and pulled her into the same ally where Vegeta was hiding out.

"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you. Wait a minuet, I do have something to say. Why? Why did you have to do this to me? Did you ever think how I would feel when I found out? Whoops, I forgot I wasn't suppose to huh. Well I did. And do you know what? It really hurts, Yamcha. I'm disappointed in you for cheating, I'm disappointed in myself for not seeing this before. Well this is the last time you make a fool of me!"

Every time Yamcha tried to defend himself Bulma would interrupt him. She did this several times making him very frustrated. Then frustration became anger. He couldn't take it any more. With a flick of this wrist, he back handed Bulma.

"I said QUIET!!!!!!! Your the one who set me up, Bulma! So that makes this your fault! I'm the one who should be mad at you!" Yamcha coldly pointed out.

As Bulma got herself off the ground, she lunged at him. Catching him with a kick in the family jewels. At this time Yamcha was powering up to blast her. Just then he hurled it at her. Bulma cowered with her face in her arms waiting for the impact. It never came. She looked up and there was Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Bulma looked up at him realizing what almost happened. "You saved me Thank yo......"

"Vegeta!!!!! What are you doing here?" Yamcha said wondering what would happen next. "I didn't mean for this to get out of hand but........"

"Were you just going to blast The women?" he said in an irritated voice. "Now who would fix my gravity room if she was gone? Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry Bulma, but I just got a little out of .................."

Bang....Bang..... Golden hair Lunch was back with a vengeance! She fired warning shots to get everyone's attention.

"There you are pretty boy! You thought you could get away from me, did you? Well I'm back!!" Lunch stood there with murder on her mind.

"Is everyone alright? I'm sorry we're late sweetie, are you ok?" Chichi asked in a very tender voice.

But Bulma was in a state of shock knowing the fact she almost died, didn't answer.

"She's in shock. Leave her be. This idiot must have scared her to death." Vegeta growled.

"Yamcha!!! What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed her, dumb ass! What then? You never use your head!" Chichi screamed him at the top of her lungs.

"Please, Chichi, I'm sorry." Yamcha lowered his head in shame.

"Enough!! I'm taking the women home. You, Kakarot's mate.... do what you will to this pitiful little man. Or even better. You, blonde one. Have a little fun with him! Heh, Heh!" Vegeta laughed as he flew away with Bulma over his shoulder. 

****

Part 4

Nobody ever got a straight answer when they asked what happened after Vegeta left. Yamcha always blushed and said 'It's no one's business'. Chichi always laughed and said 'I think what Lunch did to him that day is enough punishment.' She never said anything after that. As for Lunch, no one even bothered to ask. Someone made the mistake once. She went on for an hour saying something about "asking price", "Tien", and "chocolate". After that no one bothered her again.

Now as for Vegeta and Bulma, that's a whole different story itself. When they arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was very gentle with Bulma. He won't admit it but you could tell he was slightly worried about her. He laid her gently down on her bed. He got a cold rag and ran it across her forehead. He remembered the conversation they had earlier that day. 

__

Flashback. _"Vegeta?"_

"What is it woman?"

"Are.... you...scared of being alone?"

"Humph, a Saiyan Prince is not scared of anything especially being alone."

"Not like that, Vegeta, I mean alone with no one to share your life with."

"You mean a mate? Why are you asking me this?"

"Forget it, forget I ever said anything."

"Why Bulma, do you want me to be your mate? WELL FORGET IT!! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and I would not pick a blue haired idiot to be my mate!!"

"Gee, Vegeta," Bulma giggled helplessly, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "As tempting as that sounds (YEAH RIGHT) no I wasn't asking for your royal hand in marriage. I was just asking, Oh forget it." End flashback.

He found himself feeling a little sorry for her. Or maybe feeling sorry for himself. He never thought about being alone before. He wondered if he'd ever find a mate. Just to be close to someone. He looked at Bulma, she now had her eyes closed. He brushed the hair from her face. He wondered if these were the feelings she was having. He briefly felt a connection with Bulma. He saw her in a totally different light. She looked so helpless, so child like, so, so, Beautiful. He shook his head surprised that he could have thought such a thing. He looked back at her, this time her eyes were open. He looked into her big beautiful eyes and said...

"I'll let you rest now. You've had a long day." He got up to leave the room when Bulma took hold of his hand.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes"

"Will you stay with me?"

He felt so unsure. A feeling completely foreign to him. "Yes, Bulma. I'll stay with you"

He sat down next to her. She quickly put her head on his chest and arm around his waste. He looked flustered but he didn't push her off. 'I must be getting soft.' he thought to him self.

"Vegeta......."

"Yes..." 

"Thank you....... "

"For what woman?"

"For everything. Saving me. Bringing me home. Staying with me. Thank you."

"It's nothing. But I wouldn't get use to this if I were you." He said trying to keep his edge.

Before long they were both asleep. Even in his sleep he could feel how good it felt to have someone in his arms. Without knowing it he was holding on to Bulma as if she'd change her mind and get up from him. But there was no attempt from Bulma to leave him. She felt so safe there with Vegeta. Even having a long relationship before, she never felt a tenderness like this. She now looked at Vegeta. He looked so peaceful. She studied his face as if she'd never see him again. Maybe she was right. Vegeta wasn't the type to show his caring side. So she took full advantage of the situation. Vegeta started to move around so Bulma shut her eyes again. She was scared he would realize he was being half decent and leave. Maybe he would stay, being she had her head on his chest and all. Vegeta woke up. It took him a few minuets to figure out where he was. Oh yeah, he remembers now. He waited a few moments deciding what to do. Stay......go? Stay.....go?

Ok looks like he's getting up. Bulma tightened her grip on him. "Vegeta, please don't leave me." she said in a very low voice as if she was talking in her sleep. He rested his body again.

"What the hell? Why not?" he asked himself. "Yep, I think I'm getting soft."

He stood awake looking at Bulma. Only if he knew she was faking her sleep. She felt him playing with her hair. He never noticed how soft it was. Matter of fact he didn't notice a lot about her before. Such as how beautiful she looked asleep. Then a voice ....

"Vegeta, what are you thinking about?"

He must have been in deep thought because he didn't realize they were looking at each other for quite some time now.

"Oh," he said blushing. "Your awake. Uh, I will leave you now."

"Do you have to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no reason for you to leave, is there?"

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what I'll do."

"Vegeta."

"Ye.......s" he couldn't finish his sentence Bulma ever so softly put her lips to his. A rush went through his body. Like when he fights. But this one so much better.

"Wait what do you think your doing?"

"Kissing you, Vegeta."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it, got a problem?"

Vegeta looked at her somewhat amused. "Are you back to screeching self woman?"

"Oh, come on, Vegeta! Go with it! I know you can feel it too."

"I most certainly cannot!" He grumbled then looked at her as if considering something. "Feel what?"

Bulma laughed. "You are so cute! I mean what is going on between us. I noticed how natural it feels to be in your arms. Are you trying to tell me that it doesn't feel right to hold me?"

Vegeta frowned at her softly. "I do not know what I am feeling. I have never experienced this type emotion before. These feelings make me..."

"What Vegeta? Make you what? What are you trying to say?" Bulma blurted before he could trail off into silence.

He growled at her as he lifted her by her arms to face him. "Can I trust you?"

"What kind of trust are you talking about?"

"The kind of trust that you will die for."

"Yes."

"I don't know why I am telling YOU this for but I feel...something...I feel I can trust you."

"You can. I would never betray you."

"When Frieza took me away from my father...I never heard...a loving word towards me... I came to this world to steal the dragon balls. I wanted to be immortal but now... there's you. When I look at you... I realize...that if I have the dragon balls you would be what I would wish for."

"Vegeta...I hadn't..."

"Wait, let me finish, woman...This morning you asked me if I was scared to be alone... Truthfully I had never thought about it. I have always been alone. When I saw you sleeping there I understood your question and I felt alone. Then you looked at me and asked me to stay..." He looked down, "Bulma, I couldn't refuse you," he looked into her eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, ask me anything, Vegeta."

"Do you when saiyans mate it is forever?" 

Bulma was spellbound.

"Bulma... From the feelings I get from you... I want to ask you... Will you be mine?"

"There is nothing in this world that I want more than to be yours. You have to promise never to hurt me or leave me. I do not know what I would do... Can you promise me this?"

"Promises can be broken no matter the intent behind them. What I am offering to you is my faults, my strength, everything that is me. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

Without another Vegeta closed his eyes and touched his nose to hers. "This might sting."

Bulma braced herself for the unknown as Vegeta let his face slid down hers down to her neck where it met her collarbone. She shivered as he placed a soft kiss there, she frowned, that didn't hurt---- She jerked as his teeth entered her flesh as he held her in place.

Bulma's back arched in pain as her eyes opened sightlessly. Her mind raced, as if of it's own will, to the moment she first saw him on the television then on Namek then Earth when he crashed landed in her backyard to every moment she had spent with him. A feeling of love came from her heart which transferred in to Vegeta. They both knew then it was love, true love. 

If Bulma wasn't destined to be Vegeta's mate her blood would have tasted bitter. But no, it was sweet as the most ripest strawberry. Once Bulma bought and ate so many strawberries she got sick. She gave some to Vegeta reassuring him they were healthy. He never tasted anything like it before. But still nothing was sweet as this moment. As soon as this process started it had ended.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, Bulma, we have bonded, you are mine, forever. Got A problem with it? Heh." Vegeta smiled warmly.

"So Vegeta, we won't be alone after all, huh. I see now you have been the one I've waited for since I was a little girl. The only thing is, I thought I would get a night in shinning armor. Instead I got an alien prince from outer space. Who would have guessed? Hee, hee." Bulma said poking Vegeta's side. 

Bulma and Vegeta stayed up all night talking about everything and nothing. They found out each others wants and needs. Their dreams and wishes. They both finally found what they were looking for in each other. They would never be alone again. They saw each others true colors.

****

The End.


	2. Author's note

Hi this is the Author and no I do not own Dragonballz I just forgot to mention it earlier. This is my first attempt writing a B/V so be kind and let me know if you would like more. I had some other couples in mind to do but I won't do them if this story doesn't go down well. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
